On the Radio
by Dying Romance
Summary: Hermione is a host on the wizarding radio. She takes calls between songs & helps solve problems, ranging from friends to sex. Amidst all these callers is a man who doesn't give his name but calls every night. What will happen when she finds out its Draco?
1. Just a Voice

**Title**: On the Radio

**Summary**: Hermione Granger has a job as a late night host on the wizarding radio, going by the name of Ava. She takes the calls of listeners inbetween songs and helps them solve their problems, ranging from friendship to sex. Amidst all these callers is a man who refuses to give his name but calls every night. Intrigue possesses Hermione and what will happen when she finds out that man is Draco Malfoy?

* * *

"Hello witches and wizards! Welcome to Midnight Magic with Ava, your favorite nighttime host. Today the topic is on cheating. Call if you've cheated, have been cheated on, plan to cheat, and so on. I'll be taking calls after this fantastic song; I hope you all enjoy it. This is an anthem for women who have been cheated on. 'Smile' by Lily Allen." Hermione proceeded by putting on the catchy song and sighing.

'Ava' had been on the air for only a few months and Midnight Magic was a quick success. She was instantly known for her witty remarks and excellent advice. She was also known for playing muggle music instead of music known by the wizarding world. It was her way of combining her two worlds together and showing that muggles were talented beings, even without wands.

Hermione had fun being her alter ego. She was able to express herself in ways she never could in Hogwarts. True, she was now twenty years old and could do as she pleased, but many would have not fancied the idea of hearing what was really on her mind. That was the reason for her secret identity. She also didn't want her radio personality to interfere in her everyday life. She wanted no fame or recognition; she just wanted some fun. Few people knew that she was Ava; only Harry, Ron, and Ginny were aware of this. According to everyone else, she was working at a book shop in Diagon Alley in the mornings. After that, no one knew where she disappeared to, except for her friends. The idea sounded ludicrous at first but she needed more money and after one night of working on the air, she realized she loved it and had an amazing aptitude for it.

No one would believe it if they knew. They could hardly believe that she had 'limited' herself to a book shop. Her family, and even the Weasleys, had pleaded with her to get a better job. Mrs. Weasley had said that it was 'absolutely preposterous' for the 'brightest witch of their time' to have such a job. They believed she deserved a high position at the Ministry and nothing less. In the past she would have quickly agreed but now Hermione knew better. She knew that her job on the radio was absolutely perfect and that it was Ava's turn to have fun.

It was true, she studied rigorously many years to be something like a Healer or Auror but her life had taken an amazing turn and it was for the better. She would always love books and knowledge but her job on the radio was liberating.

_At first when I see you cry  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

Hermione switched off the song once it was finished and put herself back on the air.

"I'm back and ready to receive any calls. Alright, let's take this one from Helena. How are you sweetheart? What's on your mind?"

**Hey Ava. I've been in a serious relationship for about eight months now. Lately I've been feeling really apprehensive about him because I'm starting to find out that before he met me, he was known for cheating and sleeping around. Do you believe the saying that goes 'once a cheater, always a cheater'?**

"Well, before anything you have to make sure that this source who is telling you all of this information isn't lying. For all you know, they could be some jealous wankers that have nothing else to do but ruin a healthy relationship. People have a tendency to sabotage those they envy. Now, you say that, if true, this was all before he met you? He could have changed by now. You could have set off the good in him."

**But if someone cheated in the past, what would hold them back now?**

"Love, of course. It's cheesy, I know, but true. If he truly cares about you, he would have let go of those old dirty habits. Once a cheater is most definitely not always a cheater if they choose to redeem themselves. Don't fret and have a good time with him. Is he absolutely stunning and all around shag-able?"

Helena laughed shyly. **Yes, he is actually…**

"Well, go shag him before someone else does!"

Once again, she laughed. **Thank you Ava. I'll go enjoy him!**

"Alright, thanks for calling!" Hermione giggled lightly and hung up the call. "Remember ladies and gentlemen, the past is the past. Let it go unless it is really leaking into your present. I used to date my best friend and then we broke up because he cheated. After a few months, we reconciled and now we're the best of friends again. I'm not going to dangle what he did in the past in his face. What's the point? Everything is great now and it isn't ruining my present."

"Let's see…I can't contain myself. I have to play this song before I pick up another call. It's utterly fabulous. 'Girl Inform Me' by The Shins. Enjoy."

Hermione put on the song and stretched as it played. She loved the song with every fiber of her body.

Looking at the clock, she grinned a little. It was almost 12:30 and everyday at that time, her favorite caller paid her a telephonic visit. She didn't know his name or where he came from and because of this, she dubbed him 'mystery man'. He called even if he had no problem to discuss with her. He just enjoyed talking to her. Hermione was absolutely enthralled by him. She was so curious to know who he was and of his history but he refused. She yearned to see his face but she felt it was a dangerous thing to suggest, under any circumstance. He could be an insane wizard wanting to take advantage of her and then kill her! Hermione knew it was an exaggeration but she was scared. Perhaps intrigue would someday cloud her better senses.

_But your lips when we speak  
are the valleys and peaks of a mountain range on fire.  
So let me walk these coals till you believe  
I can cut the mustard well enough  
Cause you know as soon as breathe we scrutinize  
the paint away_

The song was over and she switched off the music. "Hope you liked that; it's one of my favorites. Let's see; the next call is from…ah, right on time Mystery Man. What's on your mind tonight?"

**Besides you?**

Hermione laughed lightly. "C'mon mister. Really."

**I used to be infamous for cheating. Well, for being a player in general. I had girls nearly dripping from my fingertips. What can I say? I'm wanted.**

"Yeah, I hear the cockiness rolling off of your tongue. Now, the big question is have you changed your naughty ways?"

**Somewhat. I don't cheat when I'm dating but when I'm not, there's no keeping me to one woman. I have my fun.**

"Well, atleast you've let some of that immaturity go. When you meet the girl of your dreams, are you really actually willing to stop all of this behavior?"

**I actually have met her. Well, something like that. For her, yes…I think I would stop.**

"Ah. So, you're heart is taken?"

**If only you knew Ava. I don't really actually know this woman but she's haunting me. Her wittiness, her charm…her gentle voice. It has a way of creeping under my skin. I don't know. I actually feel quite idiotic. She could be anyone! She could be the phantom of my grandmother for Merlin's sake. What do you think of all of this?**

Hermione's heart was beating heavily. She could have sworn he could even hear it. "I-I don't know. Sometimes your heart can't help who it yearns for…"

**Agreed. It really can't. And you, Ava? What does your heart want?**

"To know your name…"

**Ah, we've touched on this subject before.**

"And is the answer still the same?"

**Yes it is, beautiful lady.**

"I could be horrendous."

**I'll want you all the same.**

"I'll talk to you tomorrow night, Mystery Man."

**Goodbye Ava.**

"Um…this is…'Nineteen' by Tegan and Sara. It's hitting home tonight."

Hermione sighed as the song began and the lyrics tugged at her heart strings.

_I felt you in my legs before I even met you  
And when I laid beside you for the first time  
I told you  
I feel you in my heart, and I don't even know you  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye_

She rubbed her eyes roughly and sighed again. What was wrong with her? It wasn't logical and it was of no common sense for her to have feelings for him. She had no idea who he was and there she was, being swooned by a voice. It was just so husky and sexy and mysterious…and she felt utterly stupid. He seemed sweet and endearing. There was something masked by his voice, perhaps a painful past. She felt the vibe of a changed man from him. Except for his sexual escapades, as he had said, of course. On top of everything, he was interested in her as well. It made her feel good and crappy at the same time. Sure, maybe she had the voice and personality of a winner but she felt her looks would be a let down. If she was ever to let her inhibitions go and meet him, would he feel betrayed? Would she herself be betrayed? It made her feel even stupider; since when did looks matter to her? She never judged anyone by their appearance. Hermione was far from shallow. _I could easily call him back. All of the phone calls received are recorded and the numbers are saved into memory. Oh, I just can't. Not yet._

If only she knew Draco Malfoy was sitting on his couch, patiently waiting for the song to end and for her voice to flow into his living room once again. The voice that had him tangled up in a confusing mess of emotions.

Could a voice really do that much damage to a person?

* * *

**Author's Note****: Hi! Haha, this is another one of my 'random-let's-try-and-be-original' plots. I actually really love this one. I know that I'm still in the early stages of writing 'Peeping Slytherins' but I couldn't help starting this one. This story will have comedy but definitely not as much as 'PS'. I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for the kinda short chapter. It's really like an introductory chapter. I'm going to try my hardest and update this and my other story at good intervals and not run off for a number of months like I have a tendency to do. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading and will review! Love you guys! ****Btw, if you have read my other things you may start to think that I'm like insanely obsessed with the song 'Smile'. Lmao, I'm actually not going nuts over the song anymore but it's just perfect for a lot of situations.**


	2. Could It Be?

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had barely gotten any sleep last night thinking about the Mystery Man. She couldn't help it; he was so utterly absorbing. When she finally did get in a few hours of slumber, they were plagued by dreams of a tall man, all features obscured. She wanted nothing more at that point but to find out whom he was; if only she had the courage to meet him. Of course, she felt that day would never arrive.

Getting up from her bed, she lethargically took a shower and got ready. She was supposed to be meeting up with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and his new girlfriend. Hermione tried to convince them that it was unnecessary to invite her because she would only be a fifth wheel, but they insisted. Ron really wanted her to meet Aurora; he was blissfully unaware of how awkward it could be for an ex-girlfriend and present girlfriend to meet. Despite all of this, Hermione accepted the invite to lunch. She had to enjoy her days off from her job at the bookstore.

After making sure she looked atleast a little presentable, Hermione Apparated into an alleyway amidst the busy streets of London, and headed towards the restaurant they were supposed to be meeting at.

* * *

The restaurant was small but extremely pleasant. Since the weather was warm with a gentle breeze, delicate white tables were set up outside. Plants with beautiful flowers were hanging overhead, creating a shaded area. It all smelled so sweet; the mixture of flowers and desserts filled the air. 

Hermione smiled at the sight of it but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she saw her friends. They were sitting at one of the tables outside, laughing gleefully. She felt ordinary, alone, and even under dressed for their lunch.

Ginny's hair had grown out very much since their years at Hogwarts; it was now waist length and a much darker shade of red. Her eyes were still beautiful as always; blue and piercing. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress that so beautifully contrasted her hair. Hermione had always been jealous of her beauty; she felt that she could never stun people the way Ginny did.

Harry was holding the red head's hand; they were married. It was a sudden but splendid wedding. His hair was as unkempt as always, short and shaggy. His eyes were still that shade of bright green that seemed to penetrate you. His jaw was covered slightly with facial hair. No longer did he wear glasses and his scar was now only a very pale reminder of his past. He was casually dressed up and he looked very striking next to his wife. They were beautiful together and they radiated true love.

Ron had also grown more handsome. In his earlier years, he had been more cute than anything else but as he matured, his appearance also refined. His hair was still the same shocking red it had always been, only more groomed. His freckles hadn't faded at all and now gave him a charming appearance that set him apart from many. Ron's eyes were magnificent. It was the one thing him and Ginny had in complete common, appearance wise. He, like Harry, was dressed nicely.

Next to Ron, she assumed, was Aurora and Hermione's heart lurched. She was more dazzling than she had expected. Her hair was wavy and fell in tresses down her back, the same length as Ginny's. It was noticeably brown but in it she had random, natural strands of gold. As she laughed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder, her hazel eyes twinkled with mirth. Her lips were full and cheeks pinked. She was simple but gorgeous, wearing a knee-high flowing skirt and a tank top. With a sudden pain in her chest, Hermione realized that Aurora was the more enhanced version of herself. They had most of the same features, only that Aurora's were upgraded and downright breathtaking.

She was tempted to turn and walk away but found herself walking up to them instead. "Hello…"

"Hermione!" greeted Ginny, gleefully. She embraced the brunette and immediately pulled out a chair for her. "Sit, sit!"

"How are you?" Harry asked, with a smile. "You've been busy lately!"

"Yes, you guys must excuse my absence. Work is a bit overwhelming but nonetheless, fantastic."

"I'm really happy that things are turning out well," Ron said. "You deserve nothing less."

"Thank you Ronald…"

"Oh, right! How stupid of me," he chuckled. "Hermione, this is Aurora, my girlfriend. Aurora, this is Hermione, one of my best friends since Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you," Aurora said, smiling.

"Likewise. What school did you attend for witchcraft?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I lived here in England until I was eleven but my parents strongly believed in the return of You-Know-Who. Therefore, they decided that we should move to the United States. I attended The Salem Witches' Institute."

"How fabulous!" said Hermione. "I've heard only wonders about that school. I remember seeing a group of American witches from there during the Quidditch World Cup, the summer before our fourth year!"

"She graduated top of her class, just like you Hermione!" Ron smiled. He seemed to be pleased that they were getting along so well. If only he knew that this fact only supported Hermione's view that Aurora was the superior version of herself.

"Sorry to interrupt, but me and my baby are hungry!" Ginny said, pouting.

"I was not aware that you were now referring to Harry as your baby, but sure, let's order," Hermione laughed.

"No…not him…"

Ron's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"Not at all. That's why we planned this outing," Harry muttered, grasping Ginny's hand.

"Congratulations!" Aurora exclaimed. "How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"Just a few weeks," the red head replied, blushing.

"Oh, Ginevra," whispered Hermione, eyes gleaming with tears. She pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you…"

As hugs and kisses were passed around the table, Hermione took in her surroundings. There was so much love being exchanged and she felt that none of it was for her. Looking down at herself, she sighed. She was wearing jeans and a regular red t-shirt; it wasn't bad at all but she felt inferior next to them. She looked like the odd one out; an outsider looking in. Harry and Ginny were looking at each other longingly, while Ron and Aurora shared a short kiss. Sure, their relationship was fresh, but it was obvious that they cared about each other deeply.

Half of her wished she was still dating Ron but their relationship was rocky from beginning to end. They were constantly plagued by petty fights and even though they were resolved quickly, they ate away at their relationship. Soon, she found out that he had been cheating on her for about a week with a random girl he had met at a pub when he went out drinking with a friend from work. Hermione felt repulsed and broke up with him instantly, not even bothering to talk to him. Ron tried getting her back, fruitlessly. A few months passed and with the help of Harry and Ginny, they were able to build up a friendship again, very much like the one they had before they started dating.

Hermione's mind drifted away with thoughts of her past relationship and she didn't realize the waiter standing next to her, awaiting her order.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Heerrmmiionneee, woohoo!"

"Huh? Who died?"

Ron laughed. "The man waiting for your order will if you don't make up your mind."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I'll have a Caesar Salad and lemonade, please."

The man scribbled it down with a nod and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Thank you." _And damn you for turning out to be such a sweetheart. Gah, you're great for Ron._

"Good," she smiled back at her. "Well, excuse me one second; I need to go to the lady's room." With that said, she kissed Ron on the cheek and walked away.

"Do you all like her?" he asked hopefully.

"Best decision you've ever made!" Ginny said. Hermione's face fell. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You _know_ what I mean…"

"No, really. It's okay. Don't fret," she assured. "I agree, Ron. You two seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Ron grinned. "It means a whole lot coming from you."

"Well, speaking of such things, we heard the radio last night Hermione," Harry smiled.

"That was completely out of context!" laughed Ginny.

"Too late; we're on topic already."

The brunette blushed. "And?"

"**And**?!" repeated Ginny. "Mystery Man was throwing more hints that usual!"

"I think you should throw caution to the wind," Harry started, "and just meet him already."

"Whoa, hold on just a second. We don't need to see the cover of The Daily Prophet covered in pictures of a raped and butchered Hermione Granger, also known to many as Ava," said Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny said, scandalized.

"He's right, don't you think?" Hermione sighed. "He is wonderful, whoever he is…but he's a voice. Who knows what's behind all of that?"

"You can't hide forever…We all know by the way you talk to him that it is far too late for you to pull your feelings back. You don't want to look back on this and say 'what if?'," Harry told her.

"He could be the _one_," Ginny said dreamily.

Ron snorted. "I **highly** doubt that."

"Ron, shut up. You spoil everything!"

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one concerned for her safety!"

"We are too but we are also concerned for her happiness!"

"Wait; you guys don't think I'm happy?" Hermione asked.

"It's not that…," Ginny sighed.

"We just think that you've been feeling lonely lately…," Harry explained tentatively.

"I see…," Hermione said. "I've been fine. I don't feel lonely at all. Au contraire, I love the single life!"

"Hermione, you don't even go out," said Ginny.

"Yeah, look, we can set you up. There's a really nice bloke from work—," Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"The same one who was with you when you met that whore from the pub?!" Hermione snarled. "Look, I don't need this shit. I'm happy, okay?! Just because you three are having picture perfect lives with your significant others doesn't mean I can't be happy without one!"

"That is **not **what we meant to say!" Ginny said. "You know that!"

"I'm leaving." Hermione got up and threw down some money for the food she was not going to get to eat. "Tell your gorgeous girlfriend I said goodbye Ronald, and the next time you date somebody, make sure they aren't just like me, only better!"

Aurora was making her way back to the table and gave Ron a look of confusion as Hermione stormed away, not looking back.

* * *

Hermione aimlessly wondered around, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She had lost track of how long she had been walking around; it could have been a few minutes or even a few hours. It seemed to_ have_ been hours because the sun had even begun to set. She was livid; how could her friends even assume that about her? Then again, it was all true. She felt extremely lonesome, more than she ever had in her entire life. Hermione understood that in order to date and have fun, she needed to go out. Usually she used work as an excuse as to why she didn't enjoy herself more often but even when she was off, she never expanded her horizons beyond her friends. Now she felt childish and guilty about overreacting. She had attacked Ron's relationship and it was wrong of her to do so. 

The sun had completely fallen and there were still a few hours until she was due at the radio station. Deciding to do something completely random and unlike her, she walked into a pub. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol but continued to proceed in. She sat down at the bar and nibbled her lip; what was she doing there?

"'Ow may I 'elp you, pretty lady?" the bartender asked while cleaning out a cup with a rag.

"Um, the strongest thing you have, please," Hermione answered.

"Ah, comin' righ' up!"

"Oh, what am I doing?" she muttered to herself.

"Apparently, you're trying to get pissed," a male voice said next to her. It was rough and deep, but pleasant all the same. It was funny how her perception of voices had increased ever since being on the radio.

Hermione turned to look at the source and found that the appearance was just as lovely as the sound. He was fair but not too pale; he still retained some color but it could have just been from the sun and not his original pigmentation. He had full lips, twisted up into a smile and they revealed a set of white, straight teeth. His eyes were large and almond shaped; they started off a soft gold and then turned into a forest green. His hair was tousled, much like Harry's, and was a dark brown. All in all, he was tall, well-dressed, and fit, not muscular; he was beautiful.

"I've never been drunk in my entire life," Hermione said. _Wow, if I had known that I would find someone this quickly, I would have gone out much quicker._

"You should try it sometime," he grinned. "I'm Blaise Zabini, by the way."

"From Hogwarts?!" she almost screeched. _It had to be too good to be fucking true!_

"Yes; did you go there?"

She crossed her arms. "Uh, yeah; it's me, Hermione Granger!"

"No bloody way! You've changed a whole flipping lot."

"And you aren't snarling at me yet. What's wrong?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged. "It's been three years; don't you think we're a little old for that?"

"You're right," she sighed. She then noticed her amber colored drink had been sitting there, waiting for her attention. Picking it up, she drank it in one shot. Her face wrinkled up and she coughed. "Bugger!"

"Don't kill yourself," he chortled.

"I don't know how anyone can drink that rubbish!" she continued to cough. "What are you doing here anyway? This is a," she dropped her voice, "**muggle** bar."

"Me and my friend fancied going somewhere to meet people we didn't know but I found you instead."

"And I suppose you were hoping I was a muggle you could bed tonight?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "but what is so bad about a witch in my bed?"

Hermione laughed. "Nothing; just be aware it won't be me."

"I'm fine with that…for now anyway," Blaise smirked.

"Right. Where's your friend?" she asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Off talking to a pretty little ginger," he replied, sipping his beer. "Ah, she's slapped him; here he comes."

"Oh fuck," Hermione muttered. Walking towards Blaise was Draco Malfoy, a red hand print on his pale cheek.

"What did you say this time?" Blaise inquired.

"I asked her if she wanted to see my wand. Apparently, she had no desire to see my tricks," Draco answered. "And who is this saucy minx?"

"Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened. "What kind of surgery did you perform on yourself Granger?"

"I should go," she said, rolling her eyes. She fished through her hand bag for money but Blaise grabbed her wrist.

"I've got it," he said.

"No, don't worry about it. I have money."

"I insist," he pressed. "And while we're at it, why don't you give me some way to contact you?"

Hermione blushed and stared at him in awe; was Blaise Zabini offering to pay for her drink and also asking her for her number?

"Blaise, what in fuck's sake are you thinking?" Draco asked, disgusted. "You aren't actually _interested _in this sorry excuse for a person, are you?"

"Why yes Draco, I am. If this is a sorry excuse for a person then why the hell have I been looking for someone perfect?"

"Oh, look at you, being all sweet and shit."

"Look Blaise," Hermione sighed. "Forget it. It was nice seeing you."

She put some money on the counter and walked out.

"I've got a cell phone, believe it or not!" Blaise called out after her. He yelled out his number and Hermione kept walking, a grin on her face. He couldn't see she had pulled out her cell phone and was punching in the number of his.

"Well, Blaise. That was brilliant," Draco said sarcastically. "You're attracted to that wench and on top of that, the whole bar has your number. I hope a gay man calls you and sexually harasses you with traumatizing words."

"Thanks. I've never met someone who wished such good upon me. That's why we're best friends."

"Really??? And to think…I thought it was because of my dashing good looks."

* * *

"Welcome my fellow listeners to Midnight Magic with your host, Ava! Tonight I have a good topic at hand: can you charm and woo, or are you shit in the dating world? Personally, I'm rubbish but perhaps those of you with the natural talent can help me. I'll be waiting to answer your phone calls after this song. 'Young Folks' by Peter Bjorn & John. Enjoy!" 

_If I told you things I did before  
__Told you how I used to be  
__Would you go along with someone like me?  
__If you knew my story word for word  
__Had all of my history  
__Would you go along with someone like me?_

Hermione danced from side to side as she listened to the song, whistling along. As she let the song engulf her, she thought of Blaise and was hit with a pang of guilt. She was attracted to him and was even slightly crushing on him but she almost felt like she was betraying the Mystery Man. She wanted to meet him badly but as each day passed, it looked like a worse and worse idea. Hermione felt as if she should be realistic with herself; she was lonely and Blaise was materialized right in from of her. He was most certainly not just a voice, but a body as well. Mystery Man could be a cruel joke for all she knew. Even as she thought all of this, she couldn't help but yearn to meet him. She was tempted to look up his number but once again didn't.

"Alright, I'm back and ready for whatever you have to say. Okay, hello…Fred and George?"

**Why do you sound so surprised, Ava?**

_**Can't be that you know me and my brother?**_

She couldn't even tell the difference between them after all these years but their voices were unmistakable, even on the air.

"Of course not; what's up then? Are you two charmers or can you not even bag the easiest of ladies?"

**Well see the case is—**

_**We're both a bit too charming—**_

**And it gets us into a load of trouble.**

"Being too charming is never troublesome; have you lost your minds?"

_**Oh, yes it can be because we fight over the same girls.**_

**Mostly because they can't choose between us!**

"What are you, twins or something?"

**Ah, clever of you to figure it out!**

_**I'm the cuter one of the two; they should pick me!**_

**Shutup Fred!**

_**You're jealous because the ladies love my bum!**_

**We're twins, you imbecile!**

"Alright then, I think it's time we end this wonderful phone call. Any advice for your dear friend Ava?"

**If you have a nice rack—**

_**Or an amazing ass—**_

**Make sure to show it off!**

Hermione laughed. "Thank you boys. Well, that was a most interesting call. Next we have Gabriella. How may I be of assistance?"

**Hello Ava. I think anyone can woo anybody if they set their mind to it. I can charm just about any person right off of the street, man or woman.**

"It's a natural talent then?"

**Most definitely but like I said, anyone can do it.**

"Who's harder to charm? Men or women?"

**Women, definitely. They see you coming and they know what you want. Men, on the other hand, are fairly simple. All they need to know is that you like women and they're already yours.**

"Well, not all girls dig women. What about then?"

**Like the twins said; show off your assets. I'm assuming you're quite the fox, right Ava?**

"Are you trying to seduce me into liking women?"

**Is it working?**

"Oh my, I've got my hands full tonight! A pair of attractive twins and a most seductive woman! Got any advice for me, sweetie?"

**Don't be afraid to go after what you want and don't be afraid of showing yourself off. That is, in itself, charming.**

"Thank you very much. Now, I'll play 'Secret' by Maroon 5 and continue picking up your calls afterward."

After this song, Hermione was expecting her daily call from the Mystery Man. She stretched and tapped her nails against the table. She always felt extremely impatient before his call. She was pretty sure her listeners were eager to hear from him as well; they had been following this interesting story since the beginning.

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say, "I'm not there yet!"_

"That song never fails to get me in the mood. I swear, the next bloke to bed me MUST play this song. Speaking of blokes and beds, hello there Mystery Man."

**Wow, where are the inhibitions tonight?**

"Nowhere to be seen. Well, except for a few. What's up?"

**I remember saying in my last call that I was quite the player with the ladies but I believe karma has caught up with me. Witches are starting to stay away because they've all heard of my rep, so I've resorted to muggle women. Just today I went to a bar. Honestly, all I wanted was to bed a pretty lady.**

"M-Muggle bar? Today???"

**Well, yeah. Something wrong?**

"No! Nothing at all! Just…continue."

**O-kay. Well, yes. I believe my charm is diminishing. What do you think?**

"Um, that it is, um, still in tact. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

**Bye?**

Hermione disconnected him quickly and her heart was racing. Could it be? Everything fit together perfectly: the muggle bar, the reputation, the sweet demeanor, his attraction to Hermione…

The Mystery Man could be no other than Blaise Zabini!

* * *

**Author's Note****: Sorry for the long ass wait! I had no internet for ages and this second chapter was a little difficult to write. I'll try and have the next chapter for 'Peeping Slytherins' in a few days. Just bare with me please. Anyway, I am quite aware that the Deathly Hallows are out and I am EXTREMELY aware about what happened in it. Despite all of this, I am going to keep writing as if it never happened. Usually, I write as if a lot of things in many of the books didn't happen. I just take the story and manipulate it as I wish; that is the essence of fan fiction. Now that we no longer have any books to look forward to, I think digging into fan fiction will only be more entertaining and fulfilling as ever. Let's stay strong and write/read until we collapse.**

**Now I want to answer a few questions that have been asked:**

**Keepsake16****: Draco doesn't know Hermione is Ava and vice versa even though they know each other. People usually don't sound the same over the phone or radio; many times their voices are slightly manipulated. Sometimes even my best friends don't recognize me. Nobody outside of Ron, Ginny, and Harry know she is Ava for that reason.**

**Misshoneywell****: Yes, it is a post-war story. Usually any story that I set up outside of Hogwarts is post-war, with the defeat of Voldemort of course, unless stated otherwise.**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing, but most of all, enjoying!**


End file.
